


At her fingertips

by Elysandra



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Community: sfa_pornbattle, Discipline, Domme!Helen, F/M, Her Boys, M/M, Multi, Prompt: Entertain me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows how to keep them in line...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At her fingertips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarronC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarronC/gifts).



> Written for an old sfa_pornbattle #01 prompt: Helen/John/Nikola "entertain me".
> 
> This is a present for MarronC - I'm sorry you had to wait such a long time for this. Hope you enjoy it! :)

 

Her lips were pursed, her foot tapping a staccato rhythm on the wooden floor. Helen looked at her recalcitrant boys. They had been unbearable throughout the whole day, pushing each other to new heights of nonsense and squabbling whenever they were in the same room.

But not anymore; now they stood in separate corners, hands behind their heads. With their bottoms a lovely shade of red, they stared at the respective wall in front of them, still petulant. They had been thoroughly punished until moans had replaced the squabbling; the cane still rested on her desk, serving as a silent reminder as to the sole reason they were finally keeping their mouths shut. They were far from repentant, though. Long years of experience had taught Helen that a little pain wouldn’t be enough to get those two to ‘see reason’. No, it took more than that. Helen smirked. Luckily, she knew exactly what that was.

Calmly, each step precisely measured, she crossed the room to where John stood, who visibly shivered at the sound of her heels. It was obvious he knew her well enough to be wary. Good for him. He stayed quiet, too, didn’t move – a prime example of the dark and silent type, at least most of the time.

Dark and silent and with a glaring weakness.

Helen stopped close to him, so close she could feel the heat radiating off his body. Careful not to let their bodies touch otherwise, she trailed a fingertip along the shell of his ear.

“I hope you listened carefully.”

She kept her voice calm, neutral. She’d perfected this tone long ago since she enjoyed the tensing of his body whenever he couldn’t read her emotions from her voice.

"I expect this to be the final time I had to punish you for your insolence.”

She could feel him now, vibrating under her fingertip; lots of tense energy, all in one delicious bundle, right at her disposal. Just the way she liked it.

His jaw stayed tightly shut, the muscles visibly working. Turning her hand, Helen ran a well-manicured nail down his neck and along his spine. He stood even straighter, and hissed when she scratched it across his burning backside.

Almost there. He was so easy.

Helen stepped closer, pressing her fully clothed front against John’s naked back.

“I expect you to be a good boy from now on,” she breathed, her voice a low purr. She knew Nikola would have no problem hearing her. “A very. good. boy.”

The tweet of her skirt had John move his hips as he tried valiantly not to moan, seeking to avoid the rough cloth and yet unable not to push back against her, to find her body with his own. Reaching around him, Helen pressed her nails into the insides of his thighs and pulled him back against her as she slowly dragged them upwards. Losing the fight after laughably few seconds, John gave up on staying quiet and moaned wantonly. Helen turned her head and pressed her cheek against his shoulder, then threw a look at Nikola, already knowing what she would see.

He stood frozen, staring unseeingly at the wall in front of him, his fists clenched and his neck and shoulders tense. He was trying so very hard to control himself. Helen chuckled. He’d never coped well with being ignored.

She pressed even closer against John, very much enjoying the moan that vibrated through his torso as she raked her nails down his erect length.

“ _Helen_ ,” he finally broke with a deep growl. She retaliated immediately with a sharp slap; the sound echoed through the quiet room and made Nikola twitch visibly. John’s head fell forward and he took a deep, shuddering breath, but his hands stayed in place at his neck. So he _had_ learned.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice raspy. “ _Miss_ Helen.”

“Good boy,” she praised in a whisper and placed a soft kiss onto his shoulder blade, smiling when she heard a strained whimper behind them. John’s hips bucked against her hands, all attempts at petulance gone, telling Helen he’d felt her smile. She didn’t mind. In fact, she rather liked it. They belonged to her – and they knew it.

Closing her hand around him for the first time that evening, Helen leisurely began to pleasure him while her other hand caressed his thigh. She gave her best to make him moan loudly, knowing it would break through Nikola’s attempt at appearing unfazed quicker than any touch ever would. When he proved her right, Helen reveled in the way his moans echoed John’s, somewhat needier, more desperate maybe. Poor boy.

Maybe she’d be lenient, now that they’d given in. She wasn’t without mercy, after all. Not entirely at least. Plus, she enjoyed a good show as much as the next woman, if not more.

“Come over here, Nikola,” she ordered, moving away from John and leaning against the back of the armchair behind her. “John appears to be in dire need of your attention.”

She slipped her hand under her skirt as Nikola quickly crossed the room, unable to keep the eagerness from his face. Helen was pleased when he even remembered to wait for her approval after dropping to his knees in front of their lover, refraining from touching him in any way until she had given her permission. It was amusing to see him play the good boy he certainly wasn’t.

Helen watched her two boys closely, teasing herself to the rhythm of Nikola’s hands on John’s cock. She might just consider a more personal reward for Nikola – provided he performed reward-worthy.

“May I, Mistress?” he asked a moment later, both of them looking at her, pleading with their eyes. The way Nikola licked his lips made her fingers speed up their pace, heat pooling low between her legs. Helen nodded.

“Entertain me!”

 

**The End**


End file.
